


Blue Moon

by Iamthebestasianever



Category: Na - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthebestasianever/pseuds/Iamthebestasianever
Summary: The result of me drinking 2 beers and 2 glasses of wine.





	

Getting drunk off of memories of us. It’s been so long and yet here I am, crying over you. Crying on thoughts of someone who has better things than me and who has a future. I’m hurt, but not in a wanting way. I don’t want to be with you, in the way we once were. I want to be with you because you make me comfortable. I want to be with you because you remind me of who I really am. I think that’s the fascinating point of all of this: you don’t make me feel good, mentally; you remind me of what a terrible person I truly am. I don’t resent you for that. I love you for it. Although I am no longer in love with you, I love you. I am beginning to think that I always will. You’ve made me realize things about myself, things that other would call ‘toxic’. For me, they are simple truths. I miss you, so very much. I know that you are happy, and that fills me with painful content. I know that you are working towards bigger and better thing. I am so proud of you. I love you so much that it hurts. I don’t think you love me. I am honestly okay with that. You are the first person to make me realize what it means to care about someone more than you care about yourself. There are few things more painful than hurting over someone that, deep down, you know is okay. It would be easier if I hated you. Hate is such a strong, overwhelming emotion. If I hated you, I think I would be better. But I don’t. No matter how much you annoy me, say the wrong thing, I’ll always hurt when you hurt; I’ll always care for you. This is what monopolizes my Sunday night. I love you.


End file.
